


Instant Messaging

by TheSaddleman



Series: Instant Messaging [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humour, Laughter, Psychic Paper, hidden thoughts, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSaddleman/pseuds/TheSaddleman
Summary: The Doctor tries out a new method to communicate with Clara. But it ends up being an awkward conversation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a total piece of silliness. Mind candy. Enjoy.
> 
> I don't want to spoil, so for the origin of a certain name, go to the end notes.
> 
> This is set somewhere between Last Christmas and Face the Raven. No specific timeframe in mind.

Clara? Are you there?

Clara? Hello?

Clara Clara Clara Clara Clara Clara

     _I’m here, Doctor. It’s 2 a.m._

     _You’re lucky I’m awake._

     _Psychic paper can do this?_

Quieter than the phone or TARDIS.

Cool, huh? 

Never thought of doing this before.

     _Why not?_

Need to be really simpatico…

…for it to work.

     _Is that a compliment?_

May-be.

     _LOL. Hey, I can do LOL-speak!_

     _So what’s up?_

Lonely. Bored.

     _No Daleks to fight?_

No. Quiet universe today.

Too much time to think.

     _Think about what?_

Being lonely.

Miss you.

     _Aww. But it’s only Friday._

     _We saw each other Wednesday._

Two days for you.

Two years for me.

     _Literally or figuratively?_

Both.

     _ATCH-OOOOOO!_

Bless you.

     _Sorry! I broadcast that?_

Are you ill?

I can be there in a jiffy.

     _I’m fine. Just a sneeze._

     _Tomorrow’s a day off._

     _No school._

     _Wanna hang out?_

     _God, that sounded so teenagery._

     _Too many teens in my life._

Sinatra concert, 1948?

Then dinner with King Booplesnoot III?

Sherbet fancies after at Vastra’s?

     _Back up. King Who?_

King Booplesnoot III.

Wise and power-

     _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Wise and powerful-

     _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

…ruler of-

     _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Clara, would you stop that?

     _Sorry! Booplesnoot!_

     _The Third!_

     _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

OK, the paper’s going back in my pocket.

     _Sorry!_

     _Probably means something profound._

No, it just means Booplesnoot.

He’s the feared ruler of nine pl-.

     _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Clara!

     _All hail the Mighty Booplesnoot!_

     _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Why do I bother?

     _Sorry! Sorry!_

     _It’s a date._

A date?

     _Sure._

     _What else would you call this?_

     _What we do?_

…

…

     _Doctor? Are you there?_

…

     _Doctor?_

Never thought of it that way.

Not recently.

Not sure.

Are you sure?

     _Doesn’t he realize by now?_

     _That it’s just him?_

     _WHAT???_

     _Damn! Ignore that last bit._

     _I was just thinking to myself._

     _You weren’t meant to-_

     _Bloody psychic paper._

Maybe this was a bad idea.

Sorry to have bothered you.

I should sign off.

     _Don’t go._

     _Let’s just pretend you didn’t see that, OK?_

Hard to forget.

     _I'm half-asleep._

     _Not thinking clearly._

     _Yeah. That._

I’ll try.

We still OK for today?

     _You bet._

Be right over.

     _No! 2 a.m. here. Come at 8._

OK. King Booplesnoot awaits.

He can show us his pet lickitytickler.

     _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

     _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Humans…

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a post about what appears to be actual names for parts of the bunny rabbit's anatomy (if they aren't real, they should be). Read it here: http://animalfactbook.com/post/152249078090/hopper-anatomy-is-some-of-the-most-complex-on-the


End file.
